To Love a Snake
by TheGoofyCat
Summary: A place to put my Cobra one-shots in. Ace/OC, Eyeball/OC, so far..."I told myself I was different - that he loved me - that he didn't look at those other girls like the way he looked at me."... "But you gotta believe me when I say... I ain't never felt this way 'bout a chick before. I think I'm in love wit' ya."
1. Blue Jeans - Ace

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the lyrics to the song that features at the top of the story. This one-shot (and name) was inspired by Lana Del Rey's Blue Jeans. I've always thought this song reminded me of Ace. Actually tons of her songs remind me of Ace. Listen to this song, Video Games and Summertime Sadness, they're perfect for any Ace romance!

 **Author's note:** It's that time of year again for a one-shot. The sun's shining and it put me in the mood for writing and I've had this idea in my head for a while lol. This is an Ace/Oc fic, it just occurred to me now that I didn't write his name once in the story, what the heck! It's a pretty short story but I hope you like it, I kinda wanted to go with the vibe of the song hopefully I managed it. Also there's no dialogue in this just narrative. I wanted to push myself since I really struggle with narrative lol.

There's a possibility that this story could have other chapters, different stories, but a place to put my Cobra one-shots in.

Reviews would be really awesome and appreciated :D

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Blue jeans, white shirt.  
Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn  
_ _ **\- Lana Del Rey.**_

His piercing blue eyes hit the back of my neck - icy cold and razor sharp - just enough to knock me off of my feet. I turned around and our eyes met, it was like he reached into my soul and snatched it, and the worse thing of all is that I let him.

Straight away we clicked and I was hooked.

Every Friday night, for months, he'd show up at the bar I worked behind. At the end of my shift we'd leave together and take a ride in his car.

Dangerously accelerating down the highway, with the wind through my hair and the world at our feet, not knowing if we were heading straight into a violent collision with the vehicles passing by. It was an adrenaline rush, sending my body into flight-or-fight, and with his strong arm around my shoulder he made me fight.

He made me feel special, like I was the only girl in town that was good enough for him to have his arm around, until he walked in the bar with another girl wrapped around him. But she wasn't the only girl, every week there was a new one.

I told myself I was different - that he loved me - that he didn't look at those other girls like the way he looked at me.

He'd whisper in my ear and tell me nobody could pour a Jack Daniels and Coke like the way I could. And for weeks that was enough, until I found out he'd said it to half the girls who worked at the bar.

All I could do was stand back and watch him charm everyone that circled around, like he had done me.

And yet I still left with him every Friday night. I'd lock up the door and start to walk home, he'd pull up in his car and purr my name and I'd hop in.

He'd stay the night at my place and I'd get up early and cook breakfast.

Wearing his shirt I'd fix up my hair and he'd watch me get dressed.

He'd eat half of the food, come over and whisper sweet nothings in my ear and then leave.

Soon he stopped coming around and I found out he had got caught up in a heist-gone-wrong. So he skipped town and I wished he had taken me with him.

A year later I met a guy - like a whirlwind - we married three weeks later and I was pregnant not long after.

When I was working I watched the door, just in case he ever came back to town and stopped by. Would he even remember my name?

I was six months pregnant and cleaning the bar when the door opened and he stepped in.

Our eyes met.

It was a split second but it felt like a million years.

His eyes looked down at my stomach, his eyebrows raised, slightly, and he smirked before walking to an old friend at table nine.

I couldn't help but watch him.

The way he stood, proud and upright.

The way he lit a cigarette.

The way he stared at the girl across the room... icy cold and razor sharp.


	2. Stay With Me - Eyeball

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not own the lyrics to the song that features at the top of the story. This chapter was inspired by Sam Smith's Stay With Me, I always get an Eyeball vibe from it lol.

 **Authors Note:** Told you I was going to use this as a place to put my Cobra one-shots in! Again, this is a little short one-shot but this time about Eyeball. It's filled with angst, and what-not, hope you like it! Thank you to **powerroverbirds** , **CastleRockGirl** and **FilmFr34K** for reviewing the first one-shot.

Reviews are very much appreciated and loved!

Enjoy!

* * *

 _Guess it's true, I'm not good at a one-night stand_  
 _But I still need love 'cause I'm just a man  
 **\- Sam Smith.**  
_

 _"Go to Hell! I never want to see you again!"_

He had one shot, and he blew it!

He couldn't get her out of his mind, the way the dimples on her cheeks disappeared when she frowned, the way she - unintentionally - pushed her breasts up when she crossed her arms, he couldn't help but ogle down at them, in that moment his nickname had never fitted so perfectly.

 _"I'm sorry, all right? How was I supposed to know you'd find out? It ain't my fault you fell for the lies. But you gotta believe me when I say... I ain't never felt this way 'bout a chick before. I think I'm in love wit' ya."_

Jesus! If his friends had been there; if they'd have heard him... But, he wouldn't have cared! In fact he wished they had been there! Then maybe she would have seen that he _really_ had meant those words. Of course, his friends would have ragged on him and he would've never have lived it down. But, he would've gotten the girl and that's all that really mattered.

"Earth to, Eyeball," a voice said, followed by a sharp shove on his chest; possibly by an elbow. "We gotta go, man! You gonna let Ace beat ya... or what?"

Eyeball had ignored whatever Vince was moaning on, and on about, all he could focus on was the dull ache throbbing through his chest; not by Vince's elbow, but - possibly - by an aching heart. Although he deserved it, rightly so, he couldn't help but feel angry.

Angry at himself, angry at her... the chick knew who he _really_ was. She knew who she was _dealing_ with, and with Eyeball Chambers at the front line; it always had to be a deal. A deal with a Chambers always ended with either deceit, deception, and disloyalty. Unfortunately, she got all three.

 _"We could've been something, Rich. We could've really had something."_

If he could just close his eyes and take it all back, he would.

"Asshole has been bragging all week about this! Now he decides to turn pussy?" Vince shoved him again.

The pit of self-sorrow certainly wasn't going down well in Irby's, or with his friends. Vince, Billy and Charlie gawked at him, waiting for him to respond, even if it was with just a twitch of an eye... they wouldn't mind, they'd take it. They had never been good with _feelings_!

"Shit! Get him another beer," Billy groaned. "I got ten riding on him."

"What's he need a beer for?" Eyeball wasn't too sure who had spoken, their voices had seemed to mold into one since he had started drinking, but he suspected it had been Charlie.

"To calm his nerves, numb-nuts!" Billy's voice confirmed it; he never would've spoken that way to Vince. Then again maybe he had been drinking more than he should've and decided to get a little too big for his boots. "I seen it in this movie... some guy - straight outta juvie - gets into this drag-race, you know? Ten minutes before the race he gets real jittery and-"

"He's gonna need more than a beer... once Ace finds out he's chickening out!" Vince said.

Eyeball was many things, but a coward? He wasn't going to sit back and let Vince make a fool out of him, instead he thought back to a technique his father had taught him.

 _"Pretend you're fine, son. And carry on fishing."_

"Who you calling a chicken, ya fag!"

 _"Throw your line..."_

"The only chicken here is the egg that came out of your mamma's fat ass!"

 _"...and you'll reel in some idiots!"_

Billy and Charlie howled with laughter, gladly taking the bait.

Eyeball leaned back, proudly... that should do it!

"You better watch it, Chambers," Vince warned, eyeing Eyeball up and down, Unlike Charlie and Billy he wasn't so easily fooled. Vince turned to Billy and Charlie, and glared at them both. "What are you two retards waiting for? Get us some beers!" If there was one good thing to come from being in a gang, it was making the lesser of the group be on your beck and call, and Vince relished and jumped at the authority. He watched the two scurry to the bar before he turned back to his pal.

"What?" Eyeball asked, caught off guard at how Vince was looking at him.

"You still hung up on that chick?"

"Nah, man. I don't even remember her name."


End file.
